


Never Have I Ever

by berniecampbell



Series: Never Have I Ever [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, PWP, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berniecampbell/pseuds/berniecampbell
Summary: While playing a game of never have I ever with Dominic and Ric, Serena and Bernie learn a few new things about each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is porn. You will find no plot. At all. 
> 
> As I said in my first fic, I am by no means a fanfic writer. This is completely unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> I might continue this, I do have some ideas for future chapters but we will see how it goes. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

It all starts off innocently enough with a drink at Serena's after the Christmas party. It's only a few of them, Dom, Ric, Serena, and Bernie. Somehow though, one topic leads to another and they wind up in a game of never have I ever that is rapidly making Serena's toes curl and her blood run hot in her veins.

"Never have I ever had a one night stand." Serena says, and everyone but Dom drinks.

"What?!" He asks, looking around at all the disbelieving looks he's getting. 

"The game is only fun if you tell the truth Dr. Copeland." Bernie chides him, and he reluctantly takes the Shiraz bottle out of her hand and takes a swig before placing it back in the middle.

"Never have I ever had sex in the shower." Ric says. Bernie and Dom drink.

"Never have I ever gotten a striptease or a lap dance." Dom adds in next, and Bernie is the only one who drinks, licking her lips in a maddening way after doing so. Serena is sure she's going to combust at any moment.

"Never have I ever been fucked so hard that I couldn't walk properly after." Bernie purrs, and Dom is the only one who takes a swig from the bottle.

"Never have I ever been in a threesome." Dom says, and smirks as he watches Ric take a large gulp.

"Alright, your turn." Ric says, looking to Serena.

"Um, never have I ever pleasured myself in the hospital." She says. 

"No! Come on!" "That's so boring! We all know that already!" The boys protest and she sighs. 

"Alright, alright." She says, leaning back in her chair and thinking. She suspects they are objecting because they don't want a lecture, but she keeps that to herself.

She takes the quiet moment to trace the curve of Bernie's neck with her gaze, wanting so badly to run her tongue along the skin, all the way down, down, down. She blinks and looks up at Ric, who is trying his best to hold back a smirk.

"Okay. Never have I ever had sex in my car." She says, and watches as the three others drink.

"Serena, your turn again since you gave us such a boring one." Ric says, rubbing his hands together and grinning widely. Serena rolls her eyes, a bit agitated that she's had to come up with three. But then Bernie is biting her lip, clearly anticipating her confession, and she doesn't mind as much anymore.

"Well..." She trails off, trying to think of something other than throwing the smouldering woman onto this table and fucking her senseless. 

"Never have I ever had multiple orgasms." She says, blushing deeply. Funny that it's something she hasn't done that shames her in front of her colleagues, rather than all the filthy things she's been drinking to. She doesn't dare look up at Bernie, the other woman's gaze fixed on her intently as she keeps her hands firmly in her lap.

Ric whistles and Dom drinks, slamming the bottle back into the middle of the table. 

"No way!" Bernie says, looking at Dominic wide-eyed. He just beams up at her smugly.

"Your turn Ric." Serena says, glad to have the focus off of her. 

"Alright, I've never used toys in the bedroom." Ric says.

"Wait, solo or with a partner?" Dom asks, apparently needing clarification.

"Both." Ric chuckles, before shoving the bottle towards him.

"One drink for each then." Bernie says, taking the near empty bottle and drinking only once. 

Serena blushes furiously before drinking once, then twice. Bernie's eyes shoot up to her, and her face is suddenly on fire. 

Dom and Ric look between the two of them before looking back at each other. The tension was rising so quickly it was a wonder the women hadn't torn each others' clothes off by now. An unspoken agreement passed between the men that they better leave before they see something that would scar them for life. 

"Well, this has been a lovely evening, but, we should really be going." Dom says, getting up and grabbing his jacket.  
That snaps Serena out of the trance she's fallen into whilst looking into Bernie's eyes. 

"Right. It was lovely to have you." Bernie says, standing herself. She sees them to the door while Serena cleans up the table. 

She doesn't hear the taller woman walk up behind her and is pleasantly surprised when she feels strong arms wrap around her torso. She hadn't gotten far with cleaning off the table, so she just pushes everything aside, silently communicating to Bernie exactly what she wants.

"Mmm, seems like we have some things to tick off of your bucket list Ms. Campbell." She says, nipping at her earlobe. 

Bernie has always had a way of making Serena's knees go weak and she'd never been more thankful for the strong arms wrapped around her. 

"Jesus Bernie." Serena says, her breath already coming in pants. 

"Tell me what you want." Bernie says, unbuttoning Serena's blouse. She lets her fingers ghost over the newly exposed skin, noting how hot the flesh is. 

"I want you to fuck me." Serena says, grinding her ass into Bernie's groin, causing her to groan and push on Serena's shoulders, effectively bending her over the table. 

"Well, if that's what my girl wants..." She trails off as she shoves Serena's skirt up around her waist and drops down to her knees. 

"Fuck, you're so wet for me already, aren't you?" She asks, sliding her fingers over the damp fabric at the apex of her thighs. 

"All for you." Serena whimpers, looking back at Bernie, her pupils large and black. 

"Please, I need you inside." She whines, and that's all the encouragement Bernie needs. 

She shoves the panties aside, not bothering to take them off, and slides two fingers between slick folds, into molten heat.  


Serena cries out as Bernie sets up a fast hard pace. Knowing she'd been worked up for hours, she didn't want to carry on the torture any longer. Honestly, Bernie was shocked that they hadn't slipped into a room earlier in the evening and fucked each other senseless. 

"Please, oh, please Bernie. You have no idea... fuck, I've wanted you all night." Serena says, resting her head on her forearms.

This is one of Bernie's favorite things about her, the way she babbles on and on as she's rubbed and licked to completion.

"My clit, please, please." She's saying now, and Bernie does as she's told, bringing her other hand around and rubbing Serena's bundle of nerves in tight circles. 

She's kissing and biting the backs of her thighs, making sure to leave angry red welts that will surely bruise. She can't deny the thrill it gives her, knowing that Serena will be reminded of this whenever she sits for the next few days.

Just as she adds a third finger, Serena clenches hard and comes with a wail, bucking into the hands that are now trapped between her legs. Bernie doesn't stop fucking her, but she does slow, waiting until Serena is pulling away, her sex overstimulated and her body shuddering. 

Bernie stands and pulls her fingers out of Serena before sliding them into her own trousers, rubbing her clit so hard she's sure it's going to hurt in the morning. 

She comes in three fast swipes and grips the edge of the table, Serena watching her intently over her shoulder.

"God, you are the sexiest thing I have ever seen." Serena says, standing fully and turning to kiss her.

"Ready for round two?" She asks, shucking her shirt and pulling Bernie's hand out of her pants. 

She brings the fingers to her mouth and licks them clean, tasting the combination of the two of them together, moaning loudly as she does. 

Without another word Serena pulls her up the stairs to the bedroom, laying down on the bed. 

"Come on soldier, I don't have all night." She says, licking her lips and kicking off her underwear before throwing the article of clothing at Bernie. 

"Just a moment, let me go slip into something a little more comfortable." Bernie says, leaning down and placing a searing kiss to her lips before slipping into the bathroom.

When she comes out three minutes later however, it is to see Serena softly snoring on their bed. Bernie chuckles a bit to herself before walking over and kissing her lightly on the lips and climbing into bed next to her. 

She pulls out her phone and settles in, snapping a quick photo of the gorgeous woman next to her before pulling up her browser.

"Oh Ms. Campbell, the fun we are going to have." She murmurs as she places an order she's sure her girlfriend will approve of.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested follow my [tumblr](http://bernie-campbell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
